I See Fire
by Beledien
Summary: Durante la Guerra del Anillo, la oscuridad se expande por toda la Tierra Media, incluido el reino de Thranduil. Breve relato sobre la batalla del rey de los elfos contra los ejércitos de Dol Guldur.


**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son obra del profesor Tolkien. Estuve cavilando sobre el sitio al que correspondería este fanfic, si bien Al Señor de Los Anillos o al Hobbit. Siendo Thranduil un personaje principal en esta historia y como apenas se le menciona en la trilogía, he decidido colocar la historia aquí. El título hace referencia a la canción de Ed Sheeran para la película porque pensé que era un buen nombre para los acontecimientos que intento relatar.

**I See Fire **

"—_Sí tienes razón —dijo Gimli —¿La Dama del Bosque! Ella lee en los corazones y las esperanzas. ¿Por qué, Legolas, no habremos deseado la compañía de algunos de los nuestros?_

_Legolas se había detenido frente a la puerta, el bello rostro atribulado, la mirada perdida en la lejanía, hacia el norte y el este._

—_Dudo que alguno quisiera acudir —respondió —No necesitan venir tan lejos a la guerra: la guerra avanza ya sobre ellos."_

**El Señor De Los Anillos: El Retorno Del Rey, Libro Quinto, Capítulo 2: El paso de la compañía Gris, página 49.**

Orophin llegó agotado luego de una larga marcha desde Lothlorien hasta Mirkwood. El camino no le resultó sencillo y viajó poco preparado por la urgencia con que Lord Celeborn le había enviado. Las noticias desde el sur no eran buenas. Lothlorien fue atacada por las hordas de Sauron, que parecía querer medir sus fuerzas con lo que quedaba del poder del anillo que poseía Galadriel.

En Mirkwood no eran necesarios esos artilugios, los elfos verdes se las habían arreglado perfectamente durante tres edades, y pensaban perdurar todavía más tiempo bajo el haya y el roble.

Recibí con preocupación las noticias. Lord Celeborn me aconsejaba prepararme para un ataque en el mismo Mirkwood.

—Es previsor —le dije al elfo de Lorinan —aunque nosotros ya estábamos en guerra, porque la sombra se ha extendido desde el sur —luego tuve que preguntarle lo que temía conocer —¿Tienes noticias de Legolas?

Orophin me contó los pormenores de la peligrosa travesía de los nueve, su paso fallido por el monte Caradhras, su incursión en la oscuridad de Moria y la pérdida de Mithrandir cuando se enfrentó al Balrog. Sentí una gran angustia por un instante, pero Orophin me tranquilizó al contarme que el peregrino gris prevaleció. Según lo que sabía, Legolas, el dunadan y el enano estaban en Rohan con Theoden de los humanos en Rohan.

Celeborn le informó de todos estos pormenores a su mensajero, porque sabía que yo preguntaría por mi hijo, pero en ese momento no me dijo nada sobre la advertencia del grito de las gaviotas.

No hacía Falta, yo sabía bien que la nostalgia por tierras imperecederas está en los corazones de cada elfo gris, y Legolas era un elfo gris, por eso me preocupaba que mi hijo fuera demasiado hacia el oeste.

—Ven, hay algo que quiero enseñarte —le dije conduciéndole hacía los pasillos llevaban a una cámara de la fortaleza en la montaña —Desde la última alianza de elfos y hombres, y debido a las grandes pérdidas que sufrimos, hemos previsto estar mejor preparados.

Abrí las puertas y una colección de relucientes armaduras y espadas, confeccionadas por los naugrim de la Montaña Solitaria, brillaron para agrado de Orophin.

—Es sorprendente —dijo el mensajero.

—Veo que te ha agradado la sorpresa —le dije con satisfacción —verás, yo sé que me he ganado la fama de acumular riquezas y tesoros, pero no sin motivo. El oro y las joyas no sirven de mucho cuando la maldad se expande, y como sabes, la última vez que nos enfrentamos al mismo enemigo, mi pueblo tuvo muchas pérdidas. Yo no estoy dispuesto a exponer a mi gente a una nueva confrontación mal preparados, aún si para eso tuvimos que negociar con los Naugrim de Erebor

—Esto es algo que alegrará a Lord Celeborn cuando le informe.

—Pensé que te quedarías un poco por aquí.

—Me gustaría, Legolas me habló de Mirkwood y me pareció fascinante el bosque, pero temo por mis hermanos, Haldir y Rumil, que estaban defendiendo Lothlorien.

—Te entiendo perfectamente. Dile a Lord Celeborn que agradezco sus consejos y sus noticias, y que iré a su encuentro pronto —Recordé que las rencillas fueron entre Oropher y Galadriel, nunca con Celeborn, que era mi pariente —En dos días estará todo listo para tu regreso, porque no queremos que algo malo te pase, aunque sé que eres capaz de cuidarte tú solo, enviaré algunos soldados contigo para que te acompañen por lo menos a los lindes del bosque.

—Se lo agradezco.

Esa misma tarde armé a mi ejército de elfos con las brillantes armaduras, solamente quedó la que estaba destinada a Legolas en el fondo de la cámara esperando su regreso.

El día de la partida de Orophin, los trasgos y los wargos atacaron por sorpresa desde el norte, se adentraron hasta sitios donde nunca antes habían ido, muy cerca de las puertas de la fortaleza de la montaña.

Los elfos los repelieron con cierta facilidad porque era una compañía relativamente pequeña, pero muy avezada. Orophin regresó de medio camino con la compañía con la que le había mandado esa mañana.

—Vienen desde el sur grandes ejércitos de orcos —me informó.

—¡No se alejen demasiado! —Les ordené a las tropas —Debemos ir al sur.

Fue así como los ejércitos élficos avanzaron al sur y lograron mantener a raya al grueso de las hordas de orcos y wargos. Parecía que lograríamos una fácil victoria, porque además estábamos en nuestros dominios y los orcos siempre temieron adentrarse entre los árboles.

Vi a lo lejos, como Orophin se nos unió en la batalla, si hubiera sabido que él estaría presente, le hubiera dado la armadura de Legolas. Esta idea me llevó a pensar en mi hijo, cuando de repente comencé a sentir una inquietud, algo que le llenaba de angustia el alma al sentir que se desprendía de mí la conexión que siempre tuve con él, como si presintiera que algo irremediable le había ocurrido, y dentro de mi cabeza escuché el eco de una gaviota. Me quedé quieto en el medio de la batalla y de no haber sido por la rápida intervención de Orophin que me apartó de la trayectoria de una enorme bola de fuego que los orcos lanzaron, el proyectil me hubiera llegado de lleno.

—Señor, ¿está bien? —Fueron las palabras de Orophin.

No pude decirle nada y vi como el bosque comenzaba a incendiarse con cada bola de fuego lanzada desde las catapultas arrastradas por trolls. Había oscurecido ya a causa del humo que emanaba de Dol Guldur y los trolls y orcos ya no temían la escasa luz del sol.

El fuego comenzó a consumirlo todo, hayas y robles comenzaron a caer, derribados por los orcos que querían cerrarnos el paso y quemarnos vivos junto con el bosque y destruir uno de los últimos reinos de los primeros nacidos.

Mi ejército era menor en número al de los orcos, pero más hábiles en el manejo de arcos y espadas. Combatieron fieramente, pese al humo que nublaba su vista, pese al fuego que arrasaba sus hogares. Ellos luchaban por proteger lo que amaban, y yo sentí que estaba perdiendo lo que más amaba sobre la Tierra.

—Debemos ir hacia el río —fueron las palabras de Orophin que seguía a mi lado. Por un momento su silueta detrás del humo y del fuego me pareció volver a ver a mi padre, Oropher, luchando de nuevo a mi lado. Hasta en el nombre se parecían —No podemos rendirnos ahora.

Esas palabras, que fueron las últimas que oí de mi padre, fueron las que me sacaron de mi trance. No, no podíamos rendirnos ahora, no por todos los elfos que seguían combatiendo, por todo lo que ellos amaban y por todo lo que ya habíamos atravesado. Yo no podía permitir que ni una sola de sus valiosas vidas se desperdicie, nosotros debíamos perdurar bajo el roble y la haya, y si debíamos morir hoy, yo estaría dispuesto a morir por ellos.

De pronto una flecha envenenada atravesó la pierna de Orophin y cayó junto a mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé su arco y una flecha y atravesé la cabeza del miserable orco que había herido al Galadhrim. Salté sobre las llamas y decapité al troll que arrastraba una de las catapultas con sus proyectiles incendiarios. Los elfos siguieron mi ejemplo, porque sabían que hoy no era el día en que correríamos a escondernos en la fortaleza dentro de la montaña, sino que era el día en que tendríamos que salir a defender el bosque porque era nuestro hogar.

No sé bien cuanto tiempo duró la contienda, porque el sol, aunque no se veía por el humo, ya estaba alto en el nuevo día cuando los últimos orcos cayeron sobre las cenizas de lo que fueran altos árboles, incluso animales que no pudieron escapar a las llamas. Medio bosque había sido consumido por el fuego y las malas noticias no se acababan todavía, las aves nos informaron que ejércitos de hombres cetrinos avanzaban sobre Erebor y la Ciudad del Valle. Esta vez no podríamos ir en su ayuda, el daño en el bosque fue demasiado grande, parecía que todo estaba planeado para exterminar a los pueblos libres. Tampoco sabíamos si los ataques desde Dol Guldur continuarían, porque la oscuridad permaneció todavía por diez días más.

Pregunté entonces por Orophin que seguía mal herido. Galion se había encargado de ponerle a salvo cuando cayó y se lo llevó a la fortaleza para extraer el veneno. Esperaba que dentro de unos días recuperara la movilidad de la pierna.

Ahora venía la penosa tarea de recoger los restos, de rearmarnos y continuar la vida. Lo bueno de los elfos silvanos es que encuentran rápidamente motivos para alegrarse, aunque yo no veía muchas razones para ello. Inmediatamente organicé a los grupos para limpiar el bosque, deshacernos de los cadáveres de los orcos y construir un túmulo para nuestros caídos.

**Nota:** Para los que no están familiarizados, Lorinand es Lothlorien en lengua de los nandor. Los Galadhrim son los elfos de Lothlorien y esta historia se desarrolla más menos entre el 13 de marzo y el año nuevo élfico. no dudo de que sepan estos datos, pero es simplemente precaución.


End file.
